The invention is related to electric fences and specifically to fence posts and insulator holders for electric fences. Numerous types of electric fence post structures and insulator holder structures are known in the prior art and are operable to support a wire in an electric fence. However, these prior art electric fence posts and insulator holders are sometimes difficult to set up in the field because the wire must be pulled very tight so it will not sag between the posts and tightening of this wire is usually difficult. The prior art fence post, insulators, and insulator holders are constructed to support the wire in a line on one side of the posts and to grip the wire to prevent if from sliding in the insulator. Some of the prior art insulators are constructed with an aperture to hold the wire in a passageway leading to the aperture which is inclined relative to the aperture so that the wire can be passed through the passageway into the aperture and be retained in it. This type of insulator is common and it has a tendency to cling to the wire as it is tightened thus bending the post as the wire is tightened and making it difficult and time consuming to tighten the wire. When a fence having this type of structure is set up the wire must be initially tightened then the posts repositioned on the wire and the wire tightened again so that in the end the wire is extremely tight. Because an electric fence of this type has the wire stretched extremely tight the post will be subjected to considerably large side forces where it is set up to surround a field which has a tendency to bend the posts and in some cases break the insulators.